Nalu:Cute Cosplay
by princesstrollestia14
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild is celebrating 'Wizards Day' everyone has come dressed as their favourite wizard but a certain celestial wizard's cosplay might shock a few people...
1. Chapter 1

**Nalu Cute Cosplay**

"Natsu,is that you?"Mira asked a cheeky looking Salamander adorning a fake white beard and cape.  
He laughed.

"You bet!" Natsu replied pulling his beard away from his face and smiling,with his big toothy grin. Mira smiled back at the fire wizard,tilting her head to the side in that cute way she always does.

"I see you dressed up as Gramp's for Wizard day."Mira chimed. Natsu giggled,smirking slightly.  
"Nah,I came as Gray five years from now!" Mira laughed so hard she dropped the glass that she was busy cleaning.

Mira lowered her voice as Gray wandered by the bar.  
"Don't let him hear you say that." Mira warned but not so seriously that Natsu would pay any attention to her advice.

"Just wait till you see Happy's costume."Natsu explained.  
"By the way love your cosplay of Master Mavis,Mira!"  
Mira's face brightened.  
"Thanks Natsu!" Mira beamed.

As if on cue the first guild master appeared behind the dragon slayer,making him jump out of his chair,spilling his drink over the bar.  
Mavis smiled.

"I _REALLY_ , love your cosplay Mira!"Mavis exclaimed.  
Mira smiled at master Mavis.

Natsu peeled himself off the floor.

"Mavis,you really need to stop doing that!" Natsu groaned rubbing his elbow that he banged against the bar stool on the way down.

"Hey guys!"Happy cheered accompanied by Carla.  
The two exceeds flew over to the bar.  
"Happy Wizards Day!"Happy beamed flying into Natsu's lap. Carla sat down on a chair her wings vanishing just before she touched down.  
Seconds later Mira was handing her a herbal tea(Carla's favourite).Carla smiled gratefully.

"Happy Wizards Day." She said,slightly less enthusiastic than her blue companion.

"Great costume Carla!" Mira complemented. The white exceed had come as Kagura from the Mermaid Heel guild.  
Wearing a white and red jacket trimmed with gold,grey leggings and an amazing mini replica of the wizard's legendary sword.

"Hey what about MY costume!"Happy whinned. He had come as wizard saint Warrod Sequen. Wearing a cosy onesie decorated with a tree bark design and a green wig which gave the impression of leaves.

"Wow Happy,very impressive!"Mira said giving the blue exceed an extra big smile,Happy loved attention.  
Natsu looked around the guild searching for a certain blue haired dragon slayer,he turned to Carla who was happily drinking her tea.

"Hey Carla where's Wendy?Natsu asked.

Mira placed down the glass she was cleaning and turned back to the group.

"Yeah I thought Wendy would of come with you Carla." Mira piped up. Carla finished her last sip of tea then placed the cup back down on the table.

"Oh,she's at Lucy's apartment."Carla said casually.

"Something about needing help with hair dye."

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the guild….

"Gray it's Wizards Day,you need to keep your costume ON!" Erza yelled at the ice mage who had already removed his shirt.

"But this jacket is so warm,and it's the middle of August."Gray moaned,frantically fanning himself with his hand.

"Juvia doesn't mind at all.." A love sick Juvia sighed as she drooled over her precious Gray. Erza narrowed her eyes.

"Gray."Her tone was low and he jumped slightly from the thought of Titania's rath. He sighed.

"Urrgghhh….fine."He said as he pulled his shirt and jacket over his head,he had come as Fairy Tail wizard Yuri Dreyar. Juvia frowned,but soon got over it when Gray complimented her on her Aquarius inspired cosplay. Juvia gasped.

"A declaration of Love from my 'popsicle prince'!"Juvia exclaimed throwing her arms around Gray's neck,knocking him to the ground. Erza laughed at the ice wizard's desperate attempts to get away from the eccentric water mage.

She sighed.  
"Those to are too cute together."She thought,wait what was she thinking.

"Do not unleash your inner fangirl."Erza mumbled to herself,quickly stuffing her face with delicious strawberry cake before anyone could hear. It worked but did result in her spilling buttercream all over her Mystogan cosplay.

* * *

"Anddd….Done!"Wendy stood back and admired her work,although she was a wizard she always thought she'd make a pretty good hair stylist.

Lucy smiled as she looked at her appearance in the mirror.

"Perfect!"Lucy grinned at the dragon slayer gratefully.

"Lucy are you sure you only want to use temporary dye?"Wendy asked.

"The colour looks great on you!"

Lucy beamed.

"I know!"Lucy exclaimed flipping her hair to the side,acting like a total diva  
-as always Wendy thought giggling at the Celestial wizard's antics.

"But..if I did,people might think we're related if we have the same hair colour."Lucy leaned forward and whispered in Wendy's ear.

"And I wouldn't want anyone thinking I was related to that greedy weirdo!"

The two girls fell back onto the couch,clutching at their chests because they were laughing so hard. During which time Lucy caught glimpse of the time. She jumped to her feet,pulling Wendy up with her.

"Quick we're gonna be late!" Lucy said as she quickly pinned a pair of feathery wings onto the dragon slayers back,and shoving her feet into her boots as she stumbled through the door and out into the hallway. Wendy running close behind her.

* * *

Back at the guild,people were starting to wonder what was taking the pair so long.

Erza stared at the guild doors expecting to see Lucy and Wendy come barging through.

"Maybe Lucy had another makeup malfunction again."Erza said.

Natsu put down the massive chicken leg he was eating.

"Maybe they got hungry."The dragon slayer said through mouthfuls.

"Aye."Happy agreed.

"No I don't think food would be the first thing on their minds."Gray cut in,he looked over at his rival.

"Unlike SOME people…"

Natsu jumped into action.

"WHAT WAS THAT ICE PRINCESS!"Natsu yelled,staring Gray in the eyes.

Gray raised his fist.

"I'LL TAKE YOU ON RIGHT NOW FLAMEBREATH!"Gray shot back,a blue aura glowing around him much like the red one that surrounded his guild mate. Natsu leaned back sucking in the flames from the candles and lanterns that decorated the hall. Gray put both fists together,ice blue light surging out of them. Just as the fight to the death was about to begin the guild entrance burst open.

"Sorry we're late!"Lucy gasped.

"Yeah we didn't realise the time!"Wendy panted falling to her knees in exhaustion. Everyone just stared at the pair.

"NATSU'S TURNED INTO A GIRL!" The blue cat screeched. Carla just whacked her face with her paw at his stupidity.  
But a shocked Salamander just looked at the celestial spirit mage,a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

 **To be continued….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Happy looked up at the celestial wizard and tilted his head to the side.

"So,Natsu what's it like to have boobs?"The blue exceed asked curiously.

"EXCUSE ME!"Lucy screamed covering her chest with her arms,clearly embarrassed.

"Happy you do know Natsu's sitting next to you right?"Gray said,gesturing to a _very_ red faced salamander.  
Happy looked to his left and saw his buddy sitting silently next to him. Happy smiled.

"Oh,hey Natsu-"  
He looked over at lucy,then back at Natsu and so on. The exceed's eyes widened.

"WAIT!" he gasped,starting to hyperventilate.  
"THERE'S TWO NATSU'S!"He screamed franticly flying,at top speed,around the guild knocking everything over in his panic.  
"THE UNIVERSE CAN'T HANDLE IT!" "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE..."Happy cried.

Natsu looked up at his friend,quite ticked off.

"I'm gonna try and not be offended by that."Natsu yelled.

Gray walked by the fire mage and snickered.  
"You should be!"

Natsu glared at his rival,smoke coming out of his ears.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" The dragon slayer screamed as he jumped into the air,flinging himself into Gray.

"LET'S FINISH WHAT WE STARTED DRAGON BOY!"Gray shouted,while he clawed at his enemies face.

"WHATEVER YOU SAY ELSA!"Natsu shot back as he repeatedly hit the ice wizard with fire attacks.

Gray turned red,filled with fury.

"DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT MOVIE INTO THIS!"He screamed as he launched his ice cannon.

Natsu laughed.

"Seriously man,you really need to-' ** _Let it Go'_**." The fire mage smirked,clearly proud of his word play.

Gray exploded.

"THAT'S IT!" He yelled,as he crossed both arms in front of him. Juvia looked on in horror.

"NO,MY DARLING!"She cried.  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"  
But of course Gray didn't stop.

Gray took in a large breath.  
"ICE..SHELL-"

"SHUT IT!"Makarov's voice echoed around the room as he forced both Gray and Natsu into the wall with one massive fist.

Master Makarov cleared his throat.  
"It's about time you boys learnt some manners."He said in his calm but terrifying voice.  
He turned and looked at Salamander.  
"By the way Natsu,nice cosplay!"

"Thanks..Gramp's..."Natsu winced as he slowly slid down the wall and onto the floor.

* * *

"Happy,Happy it's me Lucy."The celestial wizard yelled to the cat who was flying in circles around the guild hall. The exceed flew downwards until he was level with her. He mumbled as he studied her face,then pulled back.

"Nah,the real Lucy's WAY uglier than you!"He exclaimed,folding his arms and smiling.  
Lucy glared at the little blue brat thinking of the many ways she could kill him without the fire wizards's noticing.

Happy looked over at his best friend who had already picked another fight with Gray.  
The exceed grinned.  
"If I'm honest the real Natsu is even prettier than you!"

"LUCY KICK!" The celestial mage screamed as she launched Happy into the sky.

Frustrated Lucy stomped over to the bar,passing Natsu on her way.  
He looked up the celestial wizard.

"Don't you think you over did it a bit with Happy?Natsu asked a big grin on his face. Lucy playfully shoved him away,laughing.

"Like your'e one to talk!"

* * *

"Are you okay?"Wendy asked a delirious Happy.

Happy scratched the back of his head.  
"Yeah,I'm okay that Natsu imposter is really mean though."He replied cheerfully enough.  
Wendy laughed that he was still oblivious to the fact it was Lucy,she smiled at the blue exceed.

"I love your Warrod cosplay Happy!"Wendy complemented.

Happy beamed.  
"Thanks!" "Who did you come as Wendy?"Happy asked.

"I'm you silly!" Wendy said as she twirled around,showing off the ears,tail and wings she and lucy had made over the weekend. Happy stared at the dragon slayer then shrugged.

"Meh...I've seen better."He said casually,shortly before flying off leaving Wendy speachless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Sooo...Lucy."Mira had only spoken two words and Lucy already knew where this was going.  
"How long have you liked-"

"Mira no."Lucy said practically pressing her finger against the barmaid's lips.  
Lucy sighed.

"Look Mira,how many times do I have to tell you.I don't like Natsu."

Overhearing this conversation,Levy carefully placed her books down on the bar and pulled up a stool next to Lucy.

"Are you sure Lu~chan? Because your'e cheeks are saying otherwise!"Levy giggled.

"LEVY!"Lucy jumped startled by her friend's sudden appearance.

"Girls got a point."Cana cut in ripping out a cork screw with her teeth and then launching it across the guild hall,where it hit Gray in the back of the head causing him to punch Natsu in the stomach for something he didn't do...

"Your face is as pink as Natsu's hair,and your's considering you dyed it." The resident alcoholic added before taking another swig.

"CANA!"Lucy screeched her face getting more red with every comment.

"Juvia thinks it's wonderful!"The water mage cried.

Lucy sank lower in her seat desperate to get away from this embarrassment  
-which was unfortunately her friends.

Juvia turned to look at her beloved Gray~sama,who at the time was crying in the corner of the guild.

* * *

"Natsu I can't believe you did this!"Erza yelled at the fire mage,while rubbing Gray's back trying to comfort him.

Natsu put his hand behind his head avoiding eye contact with Titania.

"I'm sorry okay!"Natsu yelled,clearly frustrated that Gray was reacting like this. Meanwhile Juvia was staring at Miss Scarlet,enraged that she was comforting Gray. Her eyes glowed red as she charged forwards.

"ERZA!"

Titania quickly stepped away from the ice wizard.

"He's all yours Juvia."

Juvia pounced on her precious prince,cradling her beloved in her arms while telling him the names of all 105 of their future children. Gray flinched in fear of the water mage,causing the fire dragon slayer to burst out in laughter. Erza shoved him hard in the arm.

"Oww what was that for!"Natsu yelled.

"For going as low as mentioning that movie earlier."Erza replied.

"But-"

"NO BUTS!"Erza shouted towering over Natsu causing the rest of the guild to turn and look expecting him to get brutally murdered any second.  
Titania lifted the dragon slayer off the ground with one hand.

"You know how Gray feels about 'Frozen' don't let me see you use his greatest fear against him you understand."

Natsu gasped for air.  
"Y..y..yes ma..m!" Natsu squeaked.

"Good!" Erza exclaimed dropping the fire wizard,he groaned as he hit the hard floor with a loud thud.

In unison the rest of the guild sighed,disappointed no fight went down between Salamander and Titania.

* * *

Levy smiled cheekily at the celestial spirit mage.  
"Lu~chan if you don't like Natsu then why did you cosplay as him?"

Lucy took one last sip of her milkshake then continued to defend herself.  
"I do like him-"

"Haha!" Mira and Levy jumped up in triumph.  
"So you admit it!" Mira exclaimed. Lucy straightened up.

"I didn't say that,so sit!" the mage ordered.

The two girls sighed and sat back down in defeat.

"I came as Natsu cause-"Lucy turned to see Elfman looming over her. Mira looked at her brother in confusion.

"I couldn't help over hearing your dilemma."Elfman said. He turned and shook his head at Salamander who was playing around with Happy at this point.

"If Natsu was a Real Man,he'd ask you out himself."

"WHAT!" Lucy screamed horrified.

Mira walked out from behind the bar and looked up at her brother.

"Elfman you are NOT to get involved in this." She said sternly.

He looked down at his older sister hurt.  
"Wha...what?"

Mira-jane looked him in the eyes.  
"You herd me,this is a girl thing."

"Hey Romeo!" Mira shouted across the guild to the boy. Romeo looked up and saw Mira gesturing for him to come over.

The young wizard walked up the bar.  
"Hi, ya need me for something?"Romeo asked. Mira nodded and smiled.

"Yeah,can you show Elfman how to tie an impossible knot." Mira winked,handing him a piece of rope.

Romeo laughed.  
"Sure!" He smiled as he grabbed a confused Elfman by the arm and dragged him over to one of the tables.

"Okay kids gather round!"Makarov announced to the guild.  
"As you know we don't just dress up for Wizards Day there are also challenges that are to be done." Makarov cleared his throat.  
"And this years challenge,you have to stay in character all day!"

Lucy stepped back right away.

"No way am I acting like Natsu all day,count me out now!"

Master gave the Celestial wizard a side ways look.

"And who ever stays in character the longest,wins 10,000 jewel."  
Many cheers were heard around the room along with a few high fives.

Lucy jumped into the middle of the guild hall.

"No way am I NOT doing this!" "I'm all fired up now!" Lucy yelled.  
"Come on Wend- I mean Happy!" "Let's go destroy some stuff!"

"Aye Sir!" Wendy squeaked.

Everyone laughed at the young dragon slayers impression,but not in a mean way.

Happy(the real one)looked over at his buddy.

"Hate to say this Natsu but I think they're the ones to beat this year!"The exceed sighed.

Natsu laughed clenching his fist.

"Nah,I'm 'Makarov' remember!" The fire mage smirked.

"I can do ANYTHING!"

"Really?" Elfman panted. Salamander turned to see his guild mate dragging a table across the hall,his arm tied to the leg of the table.

"Can you undo an impossible knot?"

* * *

 ** _What did you think?  
Next chapter out soon:3_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Here we go chapter 4,sorry if it's short and not as good as my previous chapters I've had a severe case of writers block but hope you enjoy it anyway!**_

 _ **:)**_

* * *

"AND LET THE THE CHALLENGE BEGIN-"

Mira patted Master Makarov on the shoulder.

"Um Master."The barmaid said with a smile.  
"Before we start don't you need to dress up in your cosplay?" Mira closed her eyes,a big grin on her face and tilted her head to the side resulting in all the men sighing(some of them drooling) over her pure sweetness.

Makarov looked down at his normal attire and chuckled.

"Heh, almost forgot."He smiled.  
"Be right back!" The guild master yelled as he ran off.

Lucy turned to Mira.  
"Do you have any idea who master came as-"

Makarov burst back into the guild hall.

"Okay guys!Let the challenge begin!"Master said in a VERY strange voice.

Lucy froze everyone looked at the celestial wizard expecting her to crack and run out of the guild at any second.

Makarov,who was dressed in a white top,blue pleated skirt and had a wig of blonde locks upon his head,battered his eyelashes(which yes he did have mascara on)while placing his hand on his hip.

"I'M Lucy!"The old man smiled blowing a kiss to the entire guild.  
"Open gate of the water bearer,AQUARIUS!" He sang while prancing around the guild hall.

Lucy could feel the sweat dripping down her face,all she wanted to do was crawl under a rock and die at this point.

"Come on Luce keep it together."She whispered to herself.  
"Win that money and you can go on a massive shopping spree with Levy-"  
Lucy glanced at the guild master starting to re-think her decision when the old man started twirking,because Cana just happened to put on a Miley Cyrus song...

The Celestial wizard gulped a small whimper escaping her lips. Erza(mystogan) walked towards Lucy.

"I'm sorry 'Natsu' I don't think I've ever heard you make a noise like THAT before."Titania spoke.

The entire guild turned to Lucy anticipating when she would have a mental break down.

She panicked.  
"Come on Lucy,what would Natsu say in a situation like this!" She chanted inside her head.

She straightened up rested both hands behind her head,leaned against a chair,nuzzled her face into her scarf(identical to the one Natsu wears) and put on the most Stereotypical guy voice she could muster.

"Nah,you look nothing like Luce!" She took a deep breath before continuing.  
"Her hair is a shade lighter than the wig your wearing and her side pony tail is 4cm more to the left,and of course I'd notice this because I'm staring at her all the time anyway!"She attempted her friend's trade mark grin.

"Hey Happy!"Lucy gestured to Wendy.  
"Let's go get some grub I'm starving!"She spun round on her heel and headed straight towards the bar followed by Wendy,who smiling for all she was worth clearly impressed by her fellow guild mates acting.

Everyone shrugged and went there Separate ways satisfied by her answer. The same can't be said about Salamander though,who's jaw had dropped to the ground.

* * *

 _ **Yeah it's pretty short but hope it satisfies you:)**_


	5. Sorry:(

**Nalu: Cute Cosplay**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in ages,I've had a severe case of writers block and just can't bring myself to write anymore chapters.**

 **Hopefully I can continue this fanfic one day and big thanks to all your reviews and kind comments,they really mean a lot:)**

 **-princesstrollestia14**

 **xxx**


End file.
